disneyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Kida Nedakh
Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh est l'un des personnages principaux du film d'animation de Disney, Atlantide, l'empire perdu sorti en 2001 et de sa suite sorti directement en vidéo en 2003, Les Énigmes de l'Atlantide. Elle est la fille de Kashekim Nedakh, Roi de l'Atlantide. Présentation Personnalité Kida est une princesse guerrière, ce qui la rend forte et très habile au combat. Il est mentionné qu'il y a plusieurs milliers d'années, Kida aurait tué des étrangers à vue. Cependant, à l'heure actuelle, Kida est devenue si curieuse du passé de l'Atlantide qu'elle est prête à laisser entrer des étrangers avec l'espoir qu'ils pourraient l'aider à redécouvrir l'histoire d'Atlantide, jusqu'à tomber amoureuse de Milo. On lui montre qu'elle aime beaucoup son père et son mari. Bien qu'elle puisse parfois sembler assez énergique, violente et agressive, elle a un bon cœur et un respect général pour toutes les créatures. Apparence Comme tous les Atlantes, Kida a les cheveux longs blancs et la peau brune. Elle a des tatouages de couleur bleue (qui représentent des larmes), qui semblent changer légèrement après qu'elle devienne reine et a de grands yeux bleus. Elle porte aussi un éclat de cristal autour du cou. Avec le pouvoir du cristal atlante, Kida et les autres Atlantes ont une vie anormalement longue. Bien que Kida ait environ 8 500 à 8 800 ans (d'après Milo Thatch), elle ressemble physiquement à quelqu'un qui a entre 20 et 30 ans. Sa tenue vestimentaire change lorsqu'elle fait la transition de princesse à reine, ses vêtements passant de très révélateurs à très élaborés. En tant que princesse, elle ne porte qu'un simple bikini bleu, le haut étant un bandeau sans bretelles et les bas sont couverts d'une jupe de type sarong et elle fait le tour pieds nus. Dans la suite, sa robe est une robe bustier turquoise foncé avec deux fentes de chaque côté et un motif en chevron doré sur l'ourlet, avec une ceinture rouge à la taille et une cape bleu foncé avec un dessous doré attaché à l'arrière. Dans la nouvelle "Milo's Rescue Mission", Kida peut même redevenir reine de sa tenue de princesse. Apparitions ''Atlantide, l'empire perdu Très jeune, Kida est présente lorsqu'un gigantesque tsunami menace la ville centrale de l'Atlantide. Elle regarde en larmes sa mère soudain choisie par le Cœur de l'Atlantide pour sauver la ville, laissant le jeune enfant derrière elle. Son père lui couvre rapidement les yeux pour ne pas regarder. Des siècles plus tard, Kida dirige un petit groupe de chasseurs et se rassemble dans les nombreuses cavernes et catacombes de la terre lorsqu'ils aperçoivent un grand groupe d'étrangers qui s'approchent de leur ville. Ils les surveillent avec elle, croyant que leur capacité à trouver Atlantide pourrait signifier qu'ils pourraient être d'une grande aide. Lorsque l'expédition échappe désespérément à l'attaque des lucioles, elles rencontrent un membre isolé qui est blessé. Kida décide d'aider à guérir l'étranger avant de disparaître. Lorsque l'expédition finit par trouver Atlantide, Kida et son groupe affrontent l'expédition. Quand l'homme qu'elle venait de guérir révèle qu'il sait parler atlante, elle s'ouvre à eux et les emmène immédiatement chez son père. Cependant, son père exige qu'ils partent sans expliquer pourquoi. Quand elle est laissée seule, elle se querelle gentiment avec son père au sujet de la façon dont leur mode de vie agonisant alors qu'il croit qu'il est préservé. Inconvaincue, Kida pointe du doigt l'homme qui s'appelle Milo Thatch. Réalisant qu'elle ne sait même pas lire la langue écrite atlante, il accepte de l'aider à explorer la ville. Ils arrivent à un étang où, en dessous, il y a de nombreux écrits qu'elle lui fait traduire. Il est capable de trouver des informations sur le Cœur de l'Atlantide, qui est la source d'énergie qui maintient la ville en vie et qui a emporté sa mère. En remontant à la surface, ils découvrent que le reste de l'expédition a l'intention de voler le Cœur de l'Atlantide et de le vendre sur le marché noir. Leur chef Lyle Rourke] oblige Milo à coopérer en ayant un pistolet pointé sur Kida. Kida observe avec horreur le saccage de la chambre de son père, qui est suivi par le chef qui frappe son père avant qu'il ne découvre où se cache le Cœur de l'Atlantide. A l'intérieur de la Chambre de Cristal, elle est sollicitée par le cristal et se lie avec lui avant d'être enfermée dans un récipient. Kida reste inactive alors qu'une bataille s'engage pour elle, dont Milo réussit à la ramener à la ville à temps pour qu'elle et le Cœur de l'Atlantide puissent sortir les géants gardiens de pierre de leur sommeil et créer un champ de force pour protéger la ville contre un volcan éveillé. Une fois la ville sauvée, Kida est libérée du cristal et lui laisse un bracelet auquel sa mère s'est accrochée lorsqu'elle a été sollicitée par le cristal. À cause de la mort de son père, Kida devient la reine de l'Atlantide. Milo reste en arrière, après être tombé amoureux d'elle et pour aider les civils à redécouvrir leur culture perdue. Parmi ses premiers actes, une effigie en pierre de son père sera construite pour rejoindre les autres effigies en pierre des rois du passé en orbite autour du Cœur de l'Atlantide qui plane maintenant au-dessus de la ville. Les Énigmes de l'Atlantide Kida, en tant que Reine de l'Atlantide, vit avec Milo, qui est maintenant son mari, pour utiliser le Cœur de l'Atlantide pour reconstruire la civilisation. Ils sont visités de façon inattendue par leurs camarades du premier film. Ils apprennent qu'une créature appelée Kraken, qui est présumée être un mécanisme de défense atlante, comme pour le Léviathan, attaque une ville. Kida et les autres voyagent et sont capables d'arrêter la créature. Bien que Kida s'adapte bien au monde extérieur, elle se sent coupable parce qu'il pourrait y avoir plus de créatures atlantes qui font des ravages. Kida et les autres se rendent en Arizona, où ils trouvent une ville avec une statue qui semble être d'origine atlante. Ils sont également contraints de confronter les esprits coyotes qui s'y opposent. Un Amérindien est capable de servir de médian, et Kida apprend qu'elle a le pouvoir de choisir le destin de l'Atlantide. Plus tard, Kida et ses amis partent à la recherche de la Gungnir, une lance mythique d'origine atlante. Ils traquent le voleur, un homme nommé Erik Hellstrom, jusqu'aux montagnes nordiques. Là, il présume que Kida est sa fille (Erik se prend pour Odin) et la kidnappe. Hellstrom a l'intention de mettre fin au monde en faisant naître Ragnarok et crée diverses bêtes. Kida est capable de récupérer la lance après que Enzo ait créée une diversion. À la suite de ces aventures, Kida découvre le pouvoir du cristal de l'Atlantide et en vient à croire que son père avait tort de le cacher. Elle combine le Cristal de Coeur avec la lance et utilise son pouvoir pour élever l'Atlantide à la surface. Il convient également de noter que contrairement au premier film, Kida n'a pas, pour une raison quelconque, les tatouages supplémentaires obtenus sur son visage lors de son mariage avec Milo en tant que reine. Tous en Boîte Kida apparait brièvement dans l'épisode "Donald veut voler". Elle chevauche un Ketak, un véhicule atlante aérien sculptée en forme de poisson. Parcs Disney Kida est apparue dans Disneyland et Walt Disney World lorsque le film est sorti pour la première fois, vêtue de sa robe de reine à la fin du film (probablement parce que sa tenue principale dans son film peut susciter la controverse de la nudité). Kida et Milo sont également apparus dans le Disney Stars and Motorcars Parade dans une voiture conçue d'après un Ketak pour la première année du défilé. Après plusieurs années d'absence des parcs, Kida et les autres personnages de l'Atlantide ont fait leur réapparition lors des événements Disney Dreamers Everywhere en 2013, à Disneyland Paris. Kida et Milo ont tous les deux réapparu lors de la Disney FanDaze Inaugural Party de 2018 à Disneyland Paris. Conception et Animation Dès le début, les réalisateurs ont voulu que Kida se distingue des autres princesses Disney, tant par son apparence que par sa personnalité. Pour ne pas apparaître comme une autre demoiselle en détresse, ils l'ont créée pour être une femme guerrière avec la force de surmonter l'hostilité. L'animateur superviseur de Kida est Randy Haycock. Randy voulait en outre développer une apparence unique pour Kida qui la rendait différente des autres princesses Disney. En parcourant divers magazines et en regardant des mannequins, il l'a dessinée avec un nez un peu plus large et des lèvres pleines. Il voulait aussi jouer la personnalité du personnage d'être stoïque et ferme tout en ayant un côté doux et ludique qu'on oublie quand elle rencontre Milo. Voix Cree Summer donne sa voix à Kida. Cree fut enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir enfin faire entendre la voix d'un personnage dans un long métrage d'animation de Disney après plus de quinze ans d'expérience dans l'industrie à ce moment-là. Haycock s'est senti intimidé par la personnalité sauvage et unique de Cree la première fois qu'il l'a rencontrée et s'en est inspiré pour créer des scènes où Kida et Milo se sont rencontrés. Natalie Strom a fait la voix de Kida dans son enfance dans le prologue du film, qui a été ajouté à la fin de la production, tandis que Cree reprenait le personnage dans la suite. Côté français, Laura Blanc assure la voix de la princesse Atlante, qui en parallèle fait la voix de 'Cendrillon', et devient sa nouvelle voix depuis ''Cendrillon 2 : Une vie de princesse (2002) Galerie Anecdotes *Les fans ont réclamé à cor et à cri que Kida soit incluse dans la franchise Princesses Disney pour des raisons de diversité, mais les dirigeants de Disney pensent que Kida n'entre pas dans la "Mythologie de la Princesse", peut-être à cause de son âge. *La robe de Kida à la fin n'a été vue complètement que dans quelques concepts d'art, comme dans certaines galeries de personnages du disque 2 de l'édition collector à 2 disques, et dans les livres Subterranean Tours : Atlantis : A Traveler's Guide to the Lost City et Milo's Rescue Mission (mais sans diadème, voir ci-dessus). Toutes les autres illustrations de livres la montrant dans cette robe montrent soit seulement la moitié supérieure (Play-a-Sound book, Wonderful World of Reading, Dark Horse comic, calendrier Atlantis 2002, etc.), soit le train (partie arrière de la robe) couvre le devant (Read-Aloud Storybook, différentes pages colorées), soit vu de loin ("The Final Stand", "How to Draw", Ladybird book, Kida : Le Cœur de l'Atlantide, etc.) De plus, son visage incarné dans les parcs d'attractions la dépeint dans sa robe de reine et ses tatouages, mais sans tiare. **Comme son armure de chasseur quand son masque est retiré, elle n'est vue complètement que dans certaines illustrations promotionnelles. *Les plumes de la tiare de Kida au bout (une grosse plume rose entre deux plus petites bleues) ressemblent à celles de la queue de José Carioca. *Les chevrons roses sur la ceinture aux contours bleu-bleu foncé aux contours dorés sont suspendus à l'avant de la robe de Kida d'un bleu pâle à la fin, des épaules vers le bas, forment un "V", un "X", un "^", (ceux que nous voyons seulement dans le film) un "][", un demi cercle et un autre "^."(implicite, voir livres ci-dessus) *Bien qu'elle n'apparaisse qu'à la moitié du film, trois livres d'histoire, Kida and the Crystal,The Mark of a Princess et''My Princess Collection'' : Kida : Le Cœur de l'Atlantide'', sont essentiellement des récits de l'intrigue du film, mais du point de vue de Kida. Ce qui est différent entre ces trois livres, c'est que la première finit pendant la scène où Milo et Kida explorent la murale sous-marine, tandis que les deux dernières continuent à partir de ce point, y compris son enlèvement et sa cristallisation ultérieure par Rourke, son sauvetage par Milo et ses coéquipiers de Rourke et sa protection contre une éruption volcanique, et finalement son mariage avec Milo et son accession au titre de reine (la seule différence étant la " marque de la Princesse " racontée en troisième personne, et " Kida : Le Cœur de l'Atlantide'' est raconté par Kida elle-même). *Si vous écoutez très attentivement, vous pouvez facilement dire que Kida a un accent presque britannique, aussi connu sous le nom de "Queen's English". Cependant, elle revient à l'accent américain (typique des personnages que l'été cri a exprimés) dans la suite. *Pour des raisons de modestie, l'illustration de Kida faisant la promotion de la sortie à domicile 2002 de " Atlantis " l'a montrée dans sa robe de reine (mais sans son diadème et ses tatouages supplémentaires), car son bras gauche était couvert par la manche de la robe. **Cependant, la sortie originale en 2002 d'un seul disque à la maison de Atlantis a été la seule sortie de ce film à présenter Kida sur la pochette avec son mari Milo et ses coéquipiers (Mole, Vinnie,Ramirez|Audrey], et Sweet, Cookie et Mme Packard pour une raison quelconque sont absents). L'édition collector à deux disques du film ne présentait que le sous-marin Ulysse et ses nacelles de sauvetage mais pas de personnages, et l'art Blu-Ray pour une raison quelconque, bien qu'il ait toujours les mêmes explorateurs protagonistes principaux que l'original (Cookie et Mme. Packard sont toujours absents), Kida n'est nulle part visible si ce n'est comme une silhouette au sommet, mais est obscurcie par le cristal et le titre du film (le second "A" est positionné de telle sorte qu'il et le cristal se chevauchent) et les deux antagonistes, Rourke et Helga, sont ajoutés. *La couleur de peau de Kida semble être très incohérente selon l'éclairage, elle est censée avoir une peau plus claire que les autres Atlantes, mais plus foncée que celle de Milo. Cependant, dans le Retour de Milo, Kida, pour une raison ou une autre, est dessinée avec une peau beaucoup plus foncée. *Le titre de "princesse" de Kida n'a été mentionné que vers la fin du film lorsque Milo rassemble les autres explorateurs et Atlantes pour la sauver de Rourke et de ses serviteurs. Dans Milo's Return, on l'appelle parfois une'reine. *Dans les différentes promotions du film, Kida est le seul personnage qui n'est pas montré, et elle n'a jamais de biographie. *A l'origine, Kida allait avoir une peau pâle et des cheveux brun-rougeâtre. Son dessin final semble être un amalgame de différentes races, en particulier africaine (peau brune et voix mi-noire) et polynésienne (il y a des Polynésiennes à peau sombre et cheveux blonds), avec des éléments est-asiatiques (forme des yeux), amérindiennes (forme du nez), scandinaves (les cheveux blancs sont un trait commun aux Scandinaves), et caucasiennes en général (yeux blancs/bleus+bleus) ainsi. **Étrangement, l'un des premiers concepts artistiques de Kida n'avait même pas l'air humain. *Bien qu'elle ne soit pas une princesse Disney officielle en raison de son âge, Kida a fait une brève apparition dans le livre "L'art de la princesse Disney". *Kida a également fait une apparition dans la série de livres " My Princess Collection " avec les huit premières princesses officielles comme Alice, Princesse Dot et Jessie la Cow Girl. *Quand Kida enlève son sarong, ses chevilles disparaissent mystérieusement. Ils finissent par réapparaître quand elle remet son sarong. *Kida est représenté par les couleurs bleu (vêtements et yeux), blanc (cheveux) et or (bijoux). *Elle est également représentée par son collier de cristal, ses tatouages, le "A" atlante (une spirale triangulaire avec un point au milieu), et/ou le Shepherd's Journal (le livre de son mari). *Le nom de Kida vient du nom d'une fille Kiowa qui signifie "lever les ténèbres". Par coïncidence, sa voix d'actrice Cree Summer est en partie amérindienne, et son prénom est aussi le nom d'une tribu amérindienne. *Kida avait fait l'expérience d'une certaine magie dans sa vie : beaucoup d'Atlantes portent des éclats de cristal magique autour du cou, ce qui leur donne des pouvoirs magiques comme l'immortalité et des capacités de guérison, et ont même fusionné avec le Cristal Mère lui-même. *On peut voir Kida pleurer alors que sa mère est "tuée" au début du film alors qu'Atlantis est plongée sous l'eau. De plus, selon Randy Haycock, son animateur, les tatouages de Kida représentent ses larmes. *Kida virevolte brièvement alors qu'elle est attirée vers le haut dans le Cristal pendant sa transformation en lui. Cependant, puisqu'une princesse tournoie finit généralement par quelque chose de mal leur arriver, après sa transformation, elle est enfermée dans une caisse par Rourke et Helga. *La structure faciale de Kida a été héritée de celle de sa mère, bien que sa peau soit plus claire. Elle ressemble aussi à son actrice de voix Cree Summer. *Kida a en fait fui Milo après avoir cicatrisé ses blessures lors de leur première rencontre, bien qu'ils aient vraiment fui l'excavatrice de la taupe lorsqu'ils l'ont entendue et que les autres explorateurs approchaient. *Le couronnement de Kida en tant que Reine de l'Atlantide à la fin du film sert de serre-livre à son film, puisque l'Atlantide a commencé avec la mort de sa mère pendant le Grand Déluge qui a coulé l'Atlantide, et donc mettant fin au règne de cette reine, et se termine par son couronnement, et donc commençant son règne comme reine. *Bien que de nombreux Atlantes traitent le Cristal Mère comme une divinité, il est possible que Kida ait appris le christianisme et, dans une moindre mesure, le Noël de Milo. *Kida perd ses tatouages dans "la suite" à cause du budget et de la difficulté à les animer. ar:كيدا da:Kida (karakter) es:Kida Nedakh en:Kida Nedakh fi:Kidagakash Nedakh it:Kida Nedakh no:Kida pt-br:Kida Nedakh ru:Кида Недакх Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Personnage féminin Catégorie:Personnage des parcs Disney Catégorie:Personnage d'Atlantide, l'empire perdu Catégorie:Personnage des Énigmes de l'Atlantide Catégorie:Personnage apparu en 2001 Catégorie:Princesse Catégorie:Atlantide, l'empire perdu Catégorie:Personnage de Tous en boîte Catégorie:Personnage de jeux vidéo